Instinct de protection
by Empty Silver Lining
Summary: Les héros doivent bien commencer leur carrière quelque part... One-shot. Pas de yaoi!


**Instinct de protection**

Voiçi un petit one-shot de rien qui m'est passé par la tête au milieu d'un cours et que j'ai décidé de mettre sur papier. À vous de décider s'il valait la peine d'être écrit!

**Disclaimer : **Rien qui n'appartient à Square-Enix ne m'appartient, donc ni Cloud, ni Zack, ni le concept de SOLDIER, ni... bon, vous avez compris je pense.

* * *

-Tu ne fais plus ton petit malin maintenant, n'est-ce pas?

-Un vrai chocobo mouillé!

-Il ne lui manque que les plumes, et encore...

Silence.

Zack, qui se rendait actuellement à son entraînement avec Angeal, s'arrêta devant la porte d'où émergeaient les brimades. Quelle était la pauvre âme qui se faisait insulter de cette façon? Il ne laisserait pas de telles choses se produire alors qu'il avait le pouvoir de remédier à la situation. Pas seulement le pouvoir, le devoir aussi. En tant que SOLDIER, il devait défendre quiconque se retrouvait en ce moment coincé avec une bande de brutes sans cervelle.

Après tout, les héros devaient bien commencer leur carrière quelque part, n'est-ce pas?

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte d'un bon coup de pied – histoire de faire une plus grande impression – quand il fut surpris par un soudain cri de douleur.

-Aïe! Mais il mord le chocobo!

-Allez vous faire voir, bande d'idiots!

L'étonnement de Zack ne fit que grandir lorsqu'il reconnut la voix qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à la victime de la situation.

-Cloud?

Après la surprise vint la colère. Qui osait s'en prendre à l'un de ses amis, le jeune blond qui plus est? Ils allaient le regretter amèrement!

Décidant d'ouvrir la porte au lieu de la défoncer – ce serait moins gênant pour son compagnon – Zack s'annonça d'un « Hey! » tout ce qu'il y avait de plus bruyant. Quatre garçons tournèrent leur regard vers lui, l'un d'eux étant, comme il l'avait deviné, Cloud.

En fait, Cloud se trouvait au milieu de la petite assemblée, bras tenus éloignés de son corps par deux des trois autres adolescents, même s'il tentait visiblement de se libérer de cette position. Il fut le premier à regagner sa contenance après l'arrivée de Zack et se servit de cet avantage pour se défaire de leur emprise d'un violent mouvement.

-Lieutenant Fair! s'exclama finalement celui qui se tenait précédemment en face du blond.

Les trois voyous qui dépassaient presque Zack d'une tête lui firent un salut militaire, mais le SOLDIER concentrait plutôt son attention sur le jeune blond qui s'était retiré au fond de la pièce exiguë, dos tourné à eux.

-Je vous conseille de déguerpir tout de suite si vous ne voulez pas goûter à la lame de mon épée.

Voyant les garçons incertains se regarder l'un à la suite de l'autre, il frappa le mur de brique le plus proche de lui, fissurant la pierre du même coup.

-J'ai dit tout de suite!

Il ne leur en fallut pas plus pour qu'ils s'enfuissent en courant comme des chiots apeurés.

_Qui sont les chocobos mouillés à présent?_ pensa-t-il avec un sourire sadique de satisfaction. Il n'avait cependant pas oublié la prochaine tâche qui l'attendait.

-Spike... ?

-Laisse-moi tranquille. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

Les deux jeunes hommes le savaient, Zack n'allait pas abandonner le sujet aussi facilement. C'est pourquoi Cloud décida de faire face à la musique pour une fois et se tourna vers son aîné. Ce dernier s'était assez rapproché pour voir la base d'une mèche blonde rougir, sans compter les signes de confrontation qu'il portait au visage comme autant de taches de peinture violacée.

Or, à défaut d'avoir le grade, Cloud avait les rêves, mais surtout l'honneur, d'un SOLDIER. Il n'était pas question de le traiter comme une pauvre victime ou il lui glisserait entre les doigts.

-Attention Spike! J'ai une Curaga et je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir!

Pris par surprise par la réaction enjouée de Zack, le blond lui lança un regard curieux, ses yeux presque aussi éclatants que ceux de l'élite de la Shinra exprimant un mélange d'irritation et de soulagement.

-Zaaack, est-ce que tu es seulement capable de comprendre la phrase 'Laisse-moi tranquille'? Et d'où vient ce surnom?

Le SOLDIER mit sa main dans les hérisses blondes de son ami, évitant celle qui s'imbibait lentement de sang, puis le décoiffa malgré les protestations du jeune.

-Premièrement, les mots 'laisser' et 'tranquille' n'existent pas dans mon vocabulaire. Deuxièmement, tu es Spike parce que c'est exactement ce que tes cheveux sont : hérissés en tous sens!

Cloud bouda encore une minute ou deux avant qu'il ne retrouve une meilleure humeur grâce aux stupidités de Zack. Il accepta de se faire soigner par le garçon aux yeux violets mako et ils décidèrent enfin de quitter la pièce. Avant que leurs chemins se séparent pour s'en aller vers leurs destinations respectives, Cloud fourra ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et dirigea son regard aigue-marine vers le sol.

-Merci, pour... tout à l'heure.

Zack lui donna une grande claque amicale dans le dos sans mesurer la force qu'il y mettait, résultant au blond qui faillit perdre l'équilibre.

-Hé, mais de quoi parles-tu?

Le Nibelhois fixa son compagnon sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il jouait la comédie. Il l'avait bien vu se faire humilier par les autres recrues, pas besoin de faire semblant que ce n'était pas le cas. Il sentit malgré tout un sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Comme un miroir reflétant le soleil d'été, Zack lui renvoya son sourire cent fois plus éclatant.

-Bye, Zack.

-À bientôt Cloudy!

Cloud n'essaya même pas de se rebeller contre ce nouveau surnom; avec Zack, ses efforts seraient vains.

Une fois seul, Zack revêt sur son visage un masque parfait de détermination. Quiconque ne le connaissait pas aurait juré qu'il était à la recherche d'une proie potentielle, tandis que ses frères d'armes reconnaitraient sans l'ombre d'un doute son expression digne des plus importantes batailles.

-Bon, où sont passés ces trois minables...

Angeal devrait encore l'attendre quelques minutes. Il avait une dernière mission personnelle à remplir.


End file.
